The Best Man
by ShadeAngel
Summary: Duo thinks about what he and the other pilots have done since the end of the war during a wedding


The Best Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, so don't sue. Can't get money where there is none. 

Warning: Fluff, slight OOC, POV fic, shounen ai, het. 5x2, 3x4 and *blinks* 1xR?! 

Description: Duo thinks about what he and the other pilots have done since the end of the war during a wedding.

~~~~

Damn tie! She chose this just so she could spite me, didn't she? I'll get her for this! Who cares if she's the vice foreign minister? I'm Shinigami and I said I'll have revenge. It's an ugly colour too. Who cares if it matches Heero's eyes? It doesn't match anyone else's. She could have gotten every one of us ties with colours that match our eyes. She can afford it. Amethyst would be a very nice colour for a tie. 

Is this thing supposed to look like a wad of fabric? I don't think so. Heero's doesn't.

"Need some help?" 

I turn to see my lover, looking very sexy in his tux. Ebony hair slicked back in its normal ponytail and a small smile gracing his lips. Lips that could leave you breathless and wanting more. Of course Wufei's talented at more than kissing...

Oohhps... Naughty thoughts. Don't think about sex Duo. It's not safe in the middle of a room filled with the rest of your friends. Besides there's time for that later.

I grin at him and nod. He smiles and ties the bow-tie than turns back to Quatre and the two continue the conversation that they had gotten going before. I wander over to Heero who stands fidgeting near the mirror. I clap him on the shoulder and he jumps. Hard to believe this is the same guy that I was forced to shoot during the war. 

"Calm down," I tell him. "Every things gonna be fine. You might pass out as Relena walks down the isle, but I'm sure she'd marry you conscious or not. She's been after you long enough to propose."

He nods curtly and turns back to the mirror. If I didn't know him as well as I do I'd think the guy had ignored me. But I've known him long enough to know that he considers my advice seriously. I am his best man after all. If that doesn't tell me something what should? 

I bounce between all of the others. Besides Wufei, Heero and I there are Quatre and Trowa. Those two got married a while ago. It was a bog scandal in the papers. 'Winner Heir Elopes.' 'Quatre Winner Secretly Marries Male Lover.' It was splashed every where. They had to deal with all of Quatre's financial advisers after they had returned from their honeymoon.

In many ways I think I'm lucky. Quatre and Trowa have to deal with the trouble their relationship brings them and Heero and Relena are never going to get any peace. Not with Relena being one of the last Peacecraft's. People still think of her as the queen of the world. Can't say that I envy them. Wufei and I have had a peaceful life since the Eve Wars. Accept a few reporters that stalked us for a few months no one really seems to remember we exist. 

Well after this wedding more people will know that we exist. This wedding is open to the media and they all know that Heero is the infamous Gundam pilot 01. They'll count the rest of us and put two and two together. I might have to remember to close the curtains a night for a few weeks after this. Don't want the public getting a view of 02 and 05 having a little fun under the covers. Our apartments on the first floor.

I watch everyone contentedly. We've become happy in the last few years. We have lives of our own. We aren't killing people any more. Everything's perfect. Perhaps Fei and I'll be the next to be going down the isle....

I feel arms wrap around my waist and melt into the familiar embrace. "They seem so happy," I whisper.

"Hai, as are we," Wufei whispers back. We really spent too much time around Heero. I swear we use more Japanese than English any more. Have the time when I get angry I'll start ranting in the other language.

I smile seductively and push back against him. "I'd be even more happy if we were alone right now...."

He chuckles hot breath tickling at my ear. "So would I. But we'll have to wait. Can't exactly leave Yuy without a best man, now can we?"

"We could always let Quatre or Trowa to fill in," I suggest. I can feel the slight buldge in his pants rub against me backside and want nothing more than to go find somewhere that we can be private. 

"If you aren't careful, I just might carry you away. Hell I might just ravage you right here where the others can watch."

I blush at the thought. Talking about sex was different than having them witness me doing it. 

With a sigh I pull away, careful not to move too far away. Wufei's gotten pretty hard and I don't really feel like embarrassing him front of our closest friends. 

Quatre winks at us, having witnesses some of the exchange. Trowa was talking quietly to Heero who, for the first time in his life, looks like he's about to run for his life. Don't get me wrong. Heero really does love Relena, but he hates being in the spotlight. Besides, as they say, this is the first day of the rest of his life. Or does that saying go for another occasion? I dunno...

There's a knock on the door and Dorothy comes in to tell us that everything is ready. I feel kind of sorry for her. She was infatuated with Relena and the news of the wedding had hurt her. I had had a thing for Heero once and when I found out about Relena it had seemed like the end of the world. I can sympathize with her. But she'll find someone else, just like I did. I wouldn't give Wufei up for the world.

We're all led to the altar. Heero standing in the center of the isle, right in front of the priest. The rest of us are lined up next to him. As the music begins to play Heero pales and I give him a reassuring smile. He nods back, appreciative, but not very reassured. Poor guy.

Dorothy, Noin and a few of Relena's old school friends lead the way, holding small bouquets of flowers and all wearing light blue dresses. I had half expected them to be wearing pink. After all, it is Relena's favorite colour. 

The wedding march begins and I can sense Heero stiffening up. Relena walks through the small archway, sheer veil barely masking the pure joy she's radiating. Heero is one lucky guy to have some one who cares this deeply for him.

Relena reaches the altar and immediately grasps Heero's hand. He smiles down at her and they turn to the priest and he begins to read from the bible he holds.

I was surprised when Relena decided to have a church wedding. I had always figured her for the whole beach at sunset kinda girl. But than Relena's been surprising me a lot lately. She isn't the prissy little stalker girl I had always thought she was. She can actually pull her weight. 

Zechs is there to give her away and I'm just glad that this thing is almost over. It's been fun and all, but I'm starting to get restless. Wufei's already given me a few swats for fidgeting too much. 

The veil is lifted after the vows and Heero gives her a quick peck on the lips. He never has been one for public shows of affection.

They lead back down the isle and into a limo, which will take them to the reception. Another limo pulls up and Wufei, Quatre and Trowa and I climb in. As much as I wish to go home so that I can get laid I have other duties to my best friend. At least there'll be alcohol. 

Hmmm.... An intoxicated Wufei. Interesting....

Quatre lays down against Trowa as we go. I pull of my jacket, loosen my tie and untuck my shirt. I hate being so neat. It's totally out of character.

We're dropped off and we hurry into the hotel, which is already starting to fill up. We find our seats with the rest of the wedding part. The girls had rode in another limo. If we had have rode in the same one, I have no doubt Wufei would have tried to kill one of Relena's 'onna' friends.

It's all very nice. I get up and make a toast, which I barely remember afterwards. Something about lots and lots of godchildren. Something that had made the great Heero Yuy blush. It was probably to do with their approaching honeymoon.

Heero and Relena take the first dance and than the wedding party is called up. As the best man I am obliged to dance with the maid of honor. Oh goody! Psycho eyebrow girl.

I don't give her enough credit. She's quite the dancer, and though I'd rather be with Fei, I enjoy myself. 

The song ends and Wufei claims me for the next dance. I can hear some of the quests gossiping none too quietly about the same-sex couples on the dance floor but ignore them. If they don't like it they can go stuff it. I'm happy the way I am and there's nothing that's going to change that. 

Surprisingly, Heero claims me for a dance soon after. I can't figure out why he'd do that. I never told him about my past crush on him.

"I want to thank you, Duo," He says. "For being here on my wedding day, and always offering help when I needed it."

I grin at him. "It's no problem, buddy. That's what friends are for."

He smiles in return. "I hope that it's me calming you down before your wedding next time."

"Me too," I begin to shoo away in the middle of the song. "Now you had better get back to your wife before I decide that you're my type, Yuy, and jump you."

"If you did that Wufei would kill _me _for sure. And Relena would have _your_ head served on a platter," He chuckles and walks away. It really is nice to see that he's gained himself a sense of humor.

The rest of the night is a blur. Relena and Heero leave for the tropics and I get Wufei drunk enough to have some fun in one of the bathroom stalls. I feel sorry for that old guy who walked in during the middle of it. I knew I should have locked the door...

Wufei drags me to our room in the hotel at about midnight. Well, actually, I end up half carrying him there. He's kinda tipsy. But a drunk Wufei equals a very horny Wufei. This is definitely going to be a fun night. Not that Wufei's likely to remember it in the morning. 

God, I think as I strip Wufei of his clothes, can't wait 'til my wedding.

~Owari~

Shade: DS and her freakin' influence. I don't usually write 2x5 and definitely not 1xR. My cousins getting married next weekend and that's pretty much how I got the idea. I might do a sequel where Fei and Duo get married from Heero's POV, but I ain't sure.


End file.
